1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel attachment for attaching a lens barrel, especially a large-size lens barrel, to a tripod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a large-size lens barrel is attached to a tripod by a lens barrel attachment provided with an attachment ring having a tripod mount connected to the tripod and rotatably fitted on an outer surface of the lens barrel. Namely, the lens barrel and a camera to which the lens barrel is mounted are rotated relative to the attachment ring. Thus the posture of the camera can be changed vertically or horizontally.
This conventional lens barrel attachment is provided with a lock mechanism for locking the lens barrel and the lens barrel attachment at a predetermined position, and a click mechanism for fixing the camera when moving same vertically or horizontally. These mechanisms, however, are bulky and have a complicated structure.